The Wrong Piece
by Scherzkeks
Summary: This is why Takao couldn't understand why there was something wrong. This is why Takao couldn't understand why even though all the pieces of the puzzles fit, he didn't.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.  
Note: This could be woven into the latest chapter of Kuroko no Basket. (203, I think?) Warning: This has not been beta-read.

* * *

**The Wrong Piece  
Scherzkeks**

_But it's fine now...  
It's over…all of it._

It was an unspoken accord that they both had, sort of a telepathic understanding if you will. Nobody really knew how it started, if Midorima initiated it first (although unlikely) or Takao did. It was just there, as if it was any other given fact.

Whenever Takao passed the ball, he knew Midorima would be the one receiving it without even looking. They were partners in all aspects, but it was something they never talked about. It was a simple truth. Every morning, Takao would be outside, waiting for Midorima, with their rickshaw. After class, Midorima's notebook would be lying patiently in Takao's bag. Takao needed not even say that he didn't pay attention in class. When Midorima sat in the cafeteria, Takao would smoothly slide next to him, knowing that the empty spot was reserved for him. Even their horoscopes were compatible; Scorpio and Cancer, the right match.

It was like a perfect in-synched mechanic. They were.

This is why Takao couldn't understand why there was something wrong. This is why Takao couldn't understand why even though all the pieces of the puzzles fit, he didn't.

But that didn't stop him from trying, even though there was a better fitting piece in Midorima's puzzle.

* * *

"…And that's how I think Seirin schemed the four second plan," Takao finished proudly, only to see that Midorima wasn't even listening to him. He frowned as he saw his friend focused on the court. On Kaijou. On Kise Ryouta particularly.

_Of course_, Takao thought.

Takao could only feel distaste as he watched Midorima study Kise. He then turned to find Kaijou's Ace, Kise put an arm around a teammate for support and immediately broke down. He threw his head back towards Midorima's direction to find his reaction. Was he…worried?

Takao felt a hard pang in his chest.

He shook his head and plastered a determined look upon his face. He laughed nervously as he elbowed the side of Midorima's abdomen repeatedly. "Ne, ne, ne, Shin-chan. What do you think?"

"Mm," was the only response of Shutoku's shooting guard. He wasn't paying attention. His eyes were still glued on the court.

"Oi, Shin-chan! I bet you're scared we're going to lose, no?" He teased. No reply. Then he jokingly reached out to pinch Midorima's cheeks like he was a little child and said in a sweet tone, "Mou, that's okay, wittle Shin-chan. Takao will protect you, because he wuvs you _so_ much!"

"Shut up, Takao," was all he got and his hand slapped away.

He was starting to get frustrated. So he began tugging on Midorima's sleeve and saying, "I'm hungry! Let's go and eat—Hey, hey! where are you going?"

Midorima only shrugged him off. Takao threw his head at the direction of the court and found that the teams were exiting already. He scampered carelessly to get their bags and ran after Midorima. He called after him, "Hey, Shin-chan! Wait!"

Although not making it any more obvious, Midorima slowed down his pace, so that Takao could catch up with him. Shutoku's Hawk-eye fell into step next to their Three-Pointer and asked with his usual grin, "Are you going to see Kise?"

Midorima looked at him without turning his head. He only pressed his lips together. Midorima was naturally evasive, he wouldn't answer this. Takao knew; he knew him better than anybody else. But still, he didn't know what he thought.

_I still have a chance._ That's what he always told himself. It could be the same for Kise, but Takao had always been right next to Midorima ever since they both entered Shutoku High. There's a reason why Kise didn't make it to the present. He was all in Midorima's past. Midorima said so himself. Ever since Kise chose to go to a school for dumbasses instead of Shutoku, Midorima had shut him out of his life. Takao is his present now. He wasn't sure, though, if he was to feel relief or anxiety from the response he got. It could mean anything.

Rounding a corner, where the two had expected to meet them, they did. Takao had the urge to run and drag his Shin-chan out of the place. But he was too stunned to move.

"Kise," Midorima acknowledged lowly.

"Ah, Midorimacchi," Kise forced a smile. The teammate who was supporting him gave him a look, but Kise gave him a reassuring smile and said, "It's okay."

He then released his arm around him and stood on one foot. He gave them an encouraging nod and the rest of his team left, although reluctant. Their captain even yelled, 'Oi, don't cause trouble, freshman!' before they left altogether. Takao could feel the tension rise coolly. Before either could say anything, Takao intercepted gleefully, "Kise-kun! That was a good game."

Midorima was giving him daggers kind of stares, but he ignored them. Kise, who had just noticed him now, gave him a friendly nod and said, "Thanks…err…"

"Takao," he gave with a grin.

"Ah, Takaocchi," Kise nodded. "You must be Midorimacchi's partner."

"I am," Takao answered proudly. "Err...Takao's fine, though."

"I add –cchi to people I respect. And I certainly respect Midorimacchi's partner," Kise said easily, uncomfortably shifting his other foot. Midorima's fist clenched and then relaxed.

Takao hated it. He hated what he was feeling now so much. He wasn't supposed to feel like this. But he smiled, scratching his head, and said, "Thank you! I'm really flattered."

"Takao," Midorima picked up pointedly. "You have no business here."

"No I'm fine here, carry on," Takao grinned, trying his very best to hide the hurt. After all, it was something he was used to. "I'll just stand here. I won't say anything, promise."

"Just leave," Midorima found himself saying too harshly. Takao's face fell. But Midorima realized this and softened up a bit, "Go ahead, I'll follow in a few."

"But—"

"Just go. I have something to take care of."

Takao's face stiffened, but it fell into his usual smile. He waved at them and said, "Alright. I'll see you then."

He walked away, but he stopped at the corner. I leaned against the wall and stayed there to listen to their conversation.

"Your friend's really nice," Kise said to ease the awkwardness that Takao left behind.

"Tsk," Midorima snorted. "He's Shutoku's Kise, really annoying. He won't leave me alone until I acknowledge him."

"Ah, well. It does work," Kise laughed. Pause. "It worked for me, didn't it? You're a little tsundere after all."

He could imagine Midorima rolling his eyes. But Takao felt something pierce his heart. Midorima saw Kise in Takao, which is why he kept him around. It'S not like he didn't know that. In fact, it was one of the few things he was absolutely sure of. Despite that, he was waiting Midorima to say that he kept Takao around because he liked him, not because he was like Kise, or give at least a snide comment, but he didn't. They switched quickly to another topic.

"I guess I'll be seeing you in the third place match," Kise said.

"But your leg," Midorima remarked flatly.

Silence again.

"So you noticed," Kise said in a defeated tone.

"You'll never get to play again, will you?" Midorima said lowly.

Takao's eyes widened. _So that was what Shin-chan was worried about…_

"Answer me. You'll never get to play again, right?"

"Midorimacchi, you're so smart."

"Kise, answer me dammit!"

"I won't be able to play ever again. It's over, Midorimacchi. I've reached my limit." Kise forced himself to say. He was trying his best to keep his composure, but all in vain. His voice had already wavered and anyone could tell he was trying to stop himself from being weak.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that, Ryouta" Midorima hissed, but he knew he wasn't angry. And he never called anyone by their first names either. Takao felt like his whole world was sinking in. There, out there, was the boy he once admired, admires, and always will, bringing back an old flame. And what was he? He remained nothing more than someone who would always be a replacement.

Takao bit his lip, his breathing getting heavier every time.

"I know," Kise was crying now. He whispered, "I'm sorry."

But Midorima didn't do anything. He could imagine them just standing there, distant from each other. Takao dared to peek, careful not to let himself be discovered. Midorima didn't embrace him or at least say anything to make him feel better. Nothing. But that was Midorima. Takao should celebrate. It's a sign, wasn't it? But that was Midorima. He was different.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Midorima said again. His hand slowly and tentatively moving towards Kise, then finally, he lay a hand on Kise's head. "Stop crying already."

Kise gave a hearty laugh this time, as if Midorima had erased all his pain at once. He said, a little better now, "Look, Midorimacchi. Can we just be friends again?"

"More than."

"Yo, freshman! What's taking you so long?" Kaijou came back.

Kise quickly swiped his hand across his face and grinned at them. He let himself be supported by their captain again and then he bid Midorima goodbye. Takao turned away and slid down on the floor, letting all the weight of the world fall along with him. He did not stop the tears this time. What can he do? All he will ever be is the wrong piece in his puzzle, and that's all there was to it.

"Oi, Takao." He looked up and found Midorima. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine."

-THE END-

* * *

A/N: What did I even write? orz I got the idea after Ch 203 and when I read Black Maya's angsty KiseMido fic. orz


End file.
